Dumbledore Unleashed
by thedragonofbadfaith
Summary: Dumbledore was a good guy - from Harry Potter's point of view. But what if Potter's point of view was warped? What if Voldemort wasn't as evil and the Order wasn't as good? Would you choose your friends or your conscience?
1. After the War

**I would like to apologize to those of you that read 'Draco Reads Machiavelli' – I lost my train of thought with that one and scrapped it. Well, actually, I reworked it into this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: do not own anything**

**After The War**

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were back at Hogwarts completing their seventh year. There were considerably fewer students at Hogwarts – some had died and some were too afraid to return. Some parents only allowed their offspring to attend school upon hearing that the infamous Harry Potter would be the temporary instructor in Defence Against the Dark Arts for the lower school (staff numbers had also dwindled). The subject was not offered to Years 5 and above due to the staff shortage. Harry, however, thought instruction in this area was crucial and offered after-school lessons to any interested students. Taking classes, giving classes, quidditch and after school DADA lessons – Harry Potter was constantly on the go – and now he and Ginny were in the same year, they hardly ever left each other's sides.

Ronald Weasley had changed a lot since the war. Fighting alongside Potter on the winning team had given him a huge confidence boost, not to mention a boost to his popularity. Unlike his best friend Harry Potter, Ron was tall and solidly built with a rough and rugged sort of look. The Gryffindor Quidditch co-captains had named Ron as a new beater that year (although Ginny and Harry later confessed that they were desperate). He was still as hot-headed as ever and never backed down from a fight – though this just seemed to add to his alpha-male allure. It was not uncommon for a Slytherin girl to strike up a conversation with the Gryffindor red-head or for a young wizard to all but destroy his new robes in an effort to sport the now popular 'worn look'. Like his appetite, Ron's ego also seemed to be ever-expanding.

This attention lavished on Ron did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend; she was not amused. She was even less amused with Ron's new found ability to flirt (he swore it was all innocent). Hermione Granger had not miraculously blossomed into a stunning young lady. Her modest bosom had not inflated; she had not 'filled out' and become super-curvy nor had she suddenly taken an interest in make-up, fashion or in taming her mass of unruly curls. No, Hermione Granger seemed the same as ever. She still sat in the front of every class and annoyingly answered every question (correctly). She would often be seen trotting quickly along the Hogwarts corridors with more books than she could properly carry. She had been instrumental in getting Harry's afterschool DADA programme approved and functional, but when they deteriorated into ogling sessions for her boyfriend, Hermione stopped participating, finding solace instead in her books. Hermione did not teach any classes; she did not play quidditch and now she longer had afterschool DADA obligations. For a girl in a relationship, she spent an awful lot of time alone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was amazing; really, how quickly the wizarding world had recovered from the war – almost as if a Dark Lord returning from the dead, seeking revenge on a teenage boy while trying to take over the world, was an everyday occurrence. It did dawn on many that it was, in fact, not the first time some overzealous megalomaniac had attempted to seize control – not even the first time with _this _particular Dark Lord. There were codes and statutes and emergency laws, most of which the average wizard had never even heard of, that came into play immediately after Voldemort's defeat. The justice system was as swift as the medical system (some emergency law). Non-war related cases were put on temporary hold and war-related cases were triaged and expedited. Some cases were even held and verdicts decided without the defendant present (some other emergency law). This gave aurors the power to execute or imprison war criminals when caught without need for a lengthy trial or time away from their jobs having to 'give testimony' and all that, as the criminals had already been tried. Such criminals would be able to appeal their judgments at a later date, provided of course, that they had not been sentenced to death.

The Malfoys' cases had already been tried. They had all gotten off easy. _"Too easy" _it was whispered in some circles. Draco's mother, Narcissa, had been acquitted of all charges. His father, Lucius, had been found guilty of aiding and abetting the Dark Lord. However, as he did not actually fight (he didn't even have a wand), he was sentenced to 36 months of community service. The Wizengamot, undoubtedly in an attempt to embarrass the Malfoys, decided that Lucius would serve his community by working in the Ministry of Magic – Department of Muggle Liaisons, under the auspices of none other than Arthur Weasley. Arthur, urged on by his colleagues, gave Lucius the position of 'Officer of Magical Affairs' – in the muggle Ministry – a position appointed by the wizarding world and formerly held by a muggle. It meant that Lucius Malfoy would have to work side by side with muggles, day in and day out, for 36 months, or spend time in Azkaban.

"_He got what he deserved", "So much for the great Malfoys", "Working with muggles – isn't that funny"_

Most agreed that it was a just and suitable punishment for Lucius Malfoy, although such sentiments were short-lived as Lucius quickly worked his way up the ranks in the muggle ministry. _"When will the fools learn to never underestimate a Malfoy?" Lucius often chuckled over dinner. _Now 'out' in the muggle world, Lucius had made [even more of] a fortune in dot-coms and real estate. In a few months he was appointed to the head of the Ministry by the muggles and was soon transferred to another, more powerful, muggle ministry all together. By the time Arthur Weasley tried to recall him, Lucius had already gained favour with the muggle Prime Minister who adamantly opposed the recall. The Prime Minister pointed out that muggle-magic relations had never been better and that Lucius was still fulfilling his community service obligations.

The matter ended before the Privy Council who informed the Chief Warlock in no uncertain terms, that while they respected the Statute of Secrecy, it was they the Privy Council and not the Wizengamot that had the final say on British Law and that the wizarding world, being part of Britain, albeit a secret part of Britain, was still subject to their final decision. _Their _final decision was that Lucius Malfoy was an invaluable asset to the muggle government and his appointment to Office would not be renounced because of some petty, malicious vendetta. The Wizengamot managed to convince the muggle government to agree to a magical screening, but after weeks of prying aurors not finding any charms, bindings, illicit potions or any other mind-altering spells or concoctions the Chief Warlock conceded that Lucius' good looks, aristocratic flair and cool demeanour were enough to win him favour in muggle politics. The Wizengamot backed down.

"_Ironic" Lucius continued to chuckle over his food "that when it all boils down, the muggles are really the ones holding all the power" his countenance changed and took on a more sinister appearance as he added "for now"._

Lucius Malfoy's opinions about muggles had not changed. But now he was driven about by muggles, they cooked his meals and washed his dirty socks, they waited on him hand and foot and pandered to his every need - only now it was perfectly acceptable. A little jinx here and an _obliviate _thereand no one could say a thing. In fact, most muggles that knew of his wizarding abilities were so in awe of him that they didn't mind being hexed every now and again. No, Lucius Malfoy did not need to change his view about muggles.

He was featured in the Daily Prophet newspapers everyday and on muggle television every other. He walked on red carpets and cruised the Caribbean on private yachts. He was on a first name basis with the British Prime Minister. He had lunch with the Queen of England at Buckingham Palace and dinner with the American President at the White House with a meeting with the UN in Geneva somewhere in between. His wife inspired fashion trends and his son played polo with princes. From Tokyo to Honolulu, Sydney to New York, Lucius Malfoy had become a household name. He was richer and more powerful now than he'd ever dreamt possible before the war.

_Ronald Weasley almost choked on his pumpkin juice when he saw Lucius Malfoy's picture adorning People magazine as 'sexiest man of the year'. "Some people just always come out on top, no matter what" Ron lamented._

Draco Malfoy, like his parents, had also received _"nothing but a slap on the wrist". _He was under the legal age when he took the dark mark and orchestrated Dumbledore's assassination, and everything he did afterwards was solely in the interest of protecting his family _"nothing more than any reasonable wizard in his position would have done"_ the Wizengamot concluded. His only sentence was to _'finish his NEWTS'. _Another year at Hogwarts would have been like a prison sentence for Draco, except that his father took advantage of a minor technicality. The Chief Warlock never said _where_ he had to complete his studies. Durmstrang was still administering exams the year of the war and, with a little coercion (in the form of galleons), eagerly offered the exams in English for 'displaced students'. With a plethora of private tutors and two months in the cold, Draco was soon back in England – a fully qualified wizard. In an unexpected show of generosity (re: a successful attempt to regain favour in the wizarding world), Lucius Malfoy offered to pay for any and all fifth or seventh year students to sit their exams at Durmstrang that year. He even offered access to [most, but not all of] Draco's private tutors. The Golden Trio politely declined. Some students, mostly Slytherins, took up the offer. Afterwards, they and their parents (as anticipated) lavished praise on the Malfoys and their generosity (although most of them felt queasy about being in Lucius Malfoy's debt).

Draco Malfoy, back in England, was now in business with his new best friend Blaise Zabini – Emzee Industries. Always excellent in potions, Draco had developed a new line made exclusively from ingredients easily obtainable in the muggle world. One potion in particular – one that improved alertness – was a rampant success and having received the 'go ahead' from the Ministry of Magic (both in the wizarding and muggle world) and various muggle Food and Drug Safety Administrations, Draco and Blaise marketed a diluted version of the potion under the guise of an energy drink 'Pink Buffalo'. Draco thought the name was ridiculous, but Blaise handled the marketing and it was an instant success. Very few people knew (or cared) that the Pink Buffalo company was a wholly owned subsidiary of Emzee Industries, and even fewer knew who the two major shareholders in Emzee Industries were . As far as anyone knew, Draco and Blaise were two filthy rich playboys who shagged anything in a skirt and pretended to be conducting research into the chemical and magical properties of common foods.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was January, the year after the war.


	2. Is He? Isn't He?

Harry and Ginny had already wolfed down their lunches and were out of the Great Hall in a flash when Hermione saved Ron from choking to death on his pumpkin juice over a muggle magazine.

"Just let it go Ron."

"Let it go! The man gets away with bloody murder and is now _sexiest man of the year!_ Let it go? If the muggles only knew the true Lucius Malfoy!"

Hermione thought she saw steam coming out of Ron's ears.

"As difficult as it is for me to admit, he has done an excellent job with magic-muggle relations. Take Pink Buffalo for example. It's a magical drink, produced exclusively by wizards but yet available in the muggle world and that never would have happened if Lucius Malfoy did not renegotiate the embargo ..."

"I can't believe you're defending him"

"I'm not defending him! I'm just saying ..."

"You are too defending him."

"I'm just saying we need to give..."

"I'd bet anything that Lucius Fucking Malfoy is gaining something, somehow, from all this _renegotiated embargo_ and _Pink Buffalo_ shite."

"Ron. The embargo doesn't apply exclusively to Pink Buffalo. Besides, Pink Buffalo is owned by Emzee Industries, a publicly traded company with..."

"So What!?"

"Will you please let me finish a sentence?" Hermione was losing her temper.

"NO!!" Ron bellowed.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione stood up from the Gryffindor table in a flurry "Sometimes I don't know what I see you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione was picking her books up from the table in a hurry. "It means whatever you want Ron!" She turned and stormed towards the exit of the Great Hall.

Ron turned and yelled after her, but did not budge from him lunch. "You see! You see! This was all because of Lucius Malfoy. You see what he does!" Ron turned back to his plate, shoving a great forkful of food into his mouth. He now addressed two sniggering fifth year girls who were seated across the table from him. "Lucius Malfoy is evil." The two girls nodded emphatically and hung on Ron's every word. "He was part of Voldemort's inner circle you know and still managed to stay out of Azkaban."

Hermione was about to leave the Hall, but, turned to steal a look at Ron. The giggly twins were practically drooling and Ron was loving every moment of his celebrity. He was pounding on the table with his fist – no doubt trying to make some point – and speaking with his mouth full of food. Hermione groaned. He could be so uncouth sometimes. She muttered under her breath as she left "Oaf!"

"Well now, I know you cannot possibly be addressing me!"

Hermione's gaze had been fixed on Ron, and she had only just turned her head to look where she was going when she heard the familiar drawl. She looked up into the most magnificent pair of steel grey eyes. _Merlin he was beautiful. The gods themselves must have pain-stakingly carved his face from the finest marble. They must have combed a silver-white lightning bolt into silver-blond hair. His lips must be made of the softest morning dew and coloured by a fresh strawberry, the first thing he bit into after the heavenly beings breathed life into their ethereal creation. And his eyes, those eyes...._

Hermione sighed and bit her bottom lip. _Get a grip on yourself. It's Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy. _"What are you doing here?"

Draco smiled. "So, finally realized that Weaselbee is an oaf?"

Hermione sighed again. _Yes, actually, he is quite the uncivilised oaf. Nothing like you. He doesn't hold a candle to you, hell, not even a match. _

"Besides, I should be asking you what you're doing here. I thought you would have come to your senses by now and realized that no amount of magical education will be of any benefit to a mudblood like you."

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll fucking call you whatever I want, _mudblood."_

_And after bestowing upon their creation every positive physical attribute that they could, they gave him the gift of a heart belonging to one muggle-born teenage witch, for him to torture as he saw fit._

Hermione looked around. The corridors were empty – everyone was still at lunch_. _"Leave me alone Malfoy".

"I didn't do you anything. 'Tis not a crime to call a piece of filth a piece of filth."

Hermione could feel the tears coming to her eyes. She tried to blink them back.

"Is poor little Granger going to cry? Is it because big, bad Draco Malfoy told her the truth?" Draco used a very mocking tone then threw his head back in laughter.

"You wouldn't know the truth if it kicked you in the balls!" Hermione tried to walk past him, but Malfoy grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He stepped towards her and lowered his face towards hers – dangerously close. Hermione's arms clasped around her books now brushed against his robes. She stared into his eyes. She was mesmerised by his eyes; his beautiful steel grey eyes.

His voice was barely above a whisper and so deep it was almost a growl.

"Actually Granger I'm well versed in the truth. And if you must know, it is you that brought me here. I really need to talk to you". Draco's countenance changed. The playfulness left his eyes and he looked deadly serious. A look Hermione had not seen the Prince wear since the previous year at school when his parents' lives were in jeopardy. It frightened her slightly, but she fought to maintain her composure.

"I don't think you and I have anything to talk about Malfoy"

"Oh, but we do. Meet me tomorrow night in the Three Broomsticks, say around eight? And don't tell anyone – especially not Potter and Weasel"

"First you insult me and now you want me to meet you alone so we can talk! You must be insane. If there is something you desperately need to tell me just say it right now."

Draco shook his head and mumbled "walls have ears."

_He's playing some prank. He has to be. Either that or the stress of the war has taken a heavy toll on him and he's lost his mind._

"I'm offering you a chance Granger; a chance to know the truth about how Dumbledore manipulated your precious Potter. I can tell you things you won't find in any of your books; things you should probably know before Dumbledore starts waging his war again."

Hermione stared into Draco's face. It was blank and unreadable.

"Malfoy, Dumbledore is dead. The war is over".

"No Granger! It's now beginning! Look, I shouldn't have even said anything – not in here. Just meet me, o.k.? I have to get to class."

"Class? I thought you graduated."

"Slughorn is out sick. I'm filling in as potions master for a while" Draco's light heartedness returned. "Is it true they've got Potty-head teaching?" Hermione nodded and stared after Draco as her sauntered down the empty corridor.

_Poor Draco! He's gone mad._

* * *

_Dumbledore waging a war? What war could Dumbledore possibly be instigating? The man is dead for crying out loud. Draco has obviously lost his mind. The war, being forced to become a death eater - he must have been under so much stress. But he seemed so serious. It couldn't hurt to just hear him out, could it? How much is known about Dumbledore anyway? Rita Skeeter isn't exactly a credible source. Then again, neither is Draco Malfoy._

Hermione got little sleep that night and looked tired at breakfast the next morning.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked when she finally took a breathing break from snogging Harry.

"You could have said something you know Harry" Hermione quipped.

"Something about what?" Harry looked perplexed for a moment before resuming his pre-breathing-break activities.

"About our new potions master, maybe! You must have known".

"We have a new potions master?" Ron was talking with a mouth full of breakfast. Hermione was surprised that he'd even been paying attention to what she had been saying. He seemed lost in another world giggling with the giggly twins.

"Oh, yeah" Harry said nonchalantly during another break. "Slughorn drank some bad mead or something over Christmas and he'll be out for two weeks or so. With class hours already scaled back and everything, McGonagall and the Ministry thought it best to bring in a temp so we don't fall behind. Speaking of classes" Harry emptied his glass in one gulp and got up "I have to go set up my classroom. I'll be a bit late for potions"

"I'll come with you. Two can get the job done faster than one" Ginny was on her feet.

And like that, they were gone.

"So," Ron's attention was back on Hermione, just as Lavender Brown sat down next to her "Who is this temp?"

Lavender spoke before Hermione had a chance "Only the second sexiest man of the year!" Lavender was fanning herself as if in heat.

"Draco Malfoy is potions master!?" Ron and Giggles (#1) spoke in unison.

"Draco Malfoy is the second sexiest man of the year!?" Hermione screeched at the same time.

Giggles and Ron turned to stare at Hermione and she stared back.

"Honestly Mione," Ron began "Draco Malfoy is our potions master and you're flustered because he got voted second sexiest man of the year?"

Giggles, who was sitting next to Ron, raised an eyebrow cockily as she continued to stare at Hermione. _It was a showdown. _Hermione's face contorted into a scowl. Giggles placed a hand lightly on Ron's shoulder and brushed an invisible hair from his robes, the corners of her mouth upturned ever so slightly into a smile. Hermione's scowl deepened; Ron broke his stare at her to turn and smile at Giggles when she touched him. _Showdown over Granger, you lost. _

Lavender was completely oblivious that anything was occurring besides breakfast chit-chat. "Lucius Malfoy was declared the sexiest man of the year and his son Draco Malfoy came a close second. Don't you read People, Hermione? You're part of that world."

"What world? And since when do witches read People?"

Lavender scoffed. Ron returned his gaze to Hermione, a wicked gleam in his eye. "You know" his tone was mocking "there was this _renegotiated embargo..."_

Ron grinned. Giggles giggled. Hermione snorted indignantly, stood in a huff "I don't want to be late for potions" and left the Hall, a stunned Lavender, a grinning Ron and a pair of giggling girls.

* * *

Hermione was the first student in the dungeon.

"Miss Granger." Malfoy wore his trademark smirk "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Ten points! For what? I'm early for class!"

Draco was sitting in the professor chair at the front of the classroom. He interlaced his fingers and put his hands behind his head, then plopped his feet onto the desk in front of him. He stretched out fully making the chair rock backwards. "I'm sure you're well aware Miss Granger that this room is out of bounds to students outside of class times. And as class doesn't start for another four minutes, you're currently out of bounds. Now, as I said, ten points from Gryffindor".

Hermione grabbed her things and stormed out of the room. She waited outside for exactly four minutes then went back into the potions room. She took a seat at the back of the class and scowled at Draco as other students began filtering in.

"Today we'll be making, well, I haven't actually named this potion yet, but it's a healing potion. Drink this and any internal injuries or infections you have will disappear." Draco flashed a huge smile to the bunch of Slytherin girls who were seated in the front of the class. His smile soon faded when he saw a hand raised in the air in the back of the class. "Yes Miss Granger"

"Making healing potion is not a part of our syllabus. We should be covering ..."

"I am well aware of what is on the NEWT potions exam Miss Granger"

"Well, we already have shortened classes and with Professor Slughorn out sick we really should..."

"Enough Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence. Now here is the list of ingredients" Draco waved his wand and a list of ingredients and instructions appeared on the board.

"Apples! Tree Bark! Beets! Garlic! What kind of healing potion is this?" Hermione could hardly contain herself.

"I said enough Miss Granger" Draco's face was serious. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But Malfoy ..."

"Fifteen points"

The Gryffindors were all shooting nasty looks at Hermione. "Whatever!" she cried out in exasperation.

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor. You can all thank the muggle-born in the back with the temper as unruly as her hair. Now, everyone, cauldrons out."

"Just quit it" Ron hissed at Hermione under his breath, seeing that she was about to protest again.

The Slytherin girls were snickering and Hermione suddenly felt very self conscious. She sunk slightly in her seat, smoothed her hair (unsuccessfully) with her hands, took her cauldron out and began following the wacky directions on the board. The potion was surprisingly difficult. More difficult in fact than anything they had done so far. _Damn, did Draco really make this up by himself? He was always good in potions, but this was unbelievable._

Draco was with the Slytherin students at the front of the class. He was talking easily with them, explaining, giving directions, practically making their potions for them. All of the Slytherins had cauldrons full of a light pink liquid and a pleasant aroma was beginning to waft towards the back of the room.

Eventually Draco began to walk around the classroom, peering into the Gryffindor cauldrons with an expression stolen directly from the countenance of the late Severus Snape. All of the Gryffindors' cauldrons were full of thick brown goo that smelled, not surprisingly, like a mixture of garlic and rotten apples. That is, all except Hermione's. Her potion was a deep pink, its colour was lightening and it was beginning to smell like sugar and flowers.

Draco stood behind Hermione and peered into her cauldron. He was close. Dangerously close. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. Suddenly he pinched her bum, hard. She was startled, upset her cauldron and its contents spilled all over the desk and floor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for sheer clumsiness". Draco had widened the distance between them and now stood coolly propped against the dungeon wall with his arms folded, a smirk on his face.

"It's your fault it spilled" Hermione snapped.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor"

"That's not fair"

"And ten more points from Gryffindor" Draco's smirk was gone. "If you keep talking, I'll keep taking off points."

"But..."

"Ten more points"

The next person to speak was neither Draco nor Hermione. It was Harry Potter. Hermione had not even noticed when he and Ginny slipped into the room. "Merlin Hermione just shut up already or I'll take ten points from Gryffindor!" This outburst from Harry caused the Slytherins as well as Draco Malfoy to erupt into a fit of laughter. Hermione was stunned, and as furious as she was embarrassed. The Gryffindors were livid.

"Maybe you should listen to Mr. Potter" Draco chuckled.

"_Maybe you should go fuck yourself_"

The entire room went deathly quiet and Hermione had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Please, Merlin. Please tell me I did not just say that out loud._ All eyes were on Hermione as she realized that she had in fact spoken her thought out loud. She could feel Draco closing the gap between them. She could feel his breath again. She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. Draco's voice was calm and steady "Detention Miss Granger; tonight, eight o' clock. See me after class. Everyone else, please leave a sample of your potion on my desk."

Everyone else scurried about finishing their potions and leaving a sample on Malfoy's desk. Hermione didn't move a muscle. The Slytherins laughed as they walked past her. The Gryffindors wouldn't look at her – not even Ron or Ginny. Soon it was just her and Malfoy in the room.

"What class do you have now"? Draco was standing by his desk; he seemed to be weighing out potion ingredients.

"Nothing. I'm free until lunch." Hermione's voice was timid.

"Good."

Draco walked to where Hermione stood stock still at her desk, and laid the ingredients before her. "I need a sample of the potion to grade. Leave a phial on my desk before you leave". Draco walked towards the dungeon door.

Hermione's mind was racing. What was Malfoy's deal? _One minute he's calling you a filthy mudblood, the next he's letting you finish a potion when he could have given you a detention – or ten. Hell, he could have hexed the fuck out of you. Maybe he was just trying to keep up appearances in front of everyone else._

Draco paused shortly after opening the door, "Three broomsticks, eight o'clock. Now you won't need to think up an excuse since everyone will just assume you're in detention. You make my life so easy Granger. I'm sure you know how to sneak out of the school."

"What if I don't know?"

"There's a passage through the one-eyed statue on the third floor. Tap the statue with your wand and say '_Dissendium'_ to open the passage. It'll lead you into Honeydukes. They'll be closed by then, but you can just apparate from there."

_How does Malfoy know about that passage?_

"Why would you ...no...um...why are you ... um ... why do you want to talk to me so badly? Why do you care?"

"Simple Granger" Draco's trademark smirk. "I want something."

The heavy dungeon door closed behind him, leaving Hermione alone with a collection of strange potion ingredients and even stranger thoughts.


	3. Tea and Cookies

_Simple Granger, I want something._

Hermione was making her way through the passage towards Hogsmeade. The day had dragged on under what she secretly termed 'expectation time progression' – the way time always seemed to drag when you were anxiously awaiting something that was to occur later.

Hermione's mind wandered as she made her way along the dark, dank subterranean passage towards Honeydukes.

_What on Earth could Draco Malfoy know about Dumbledore that I don't know already? What war is this he's talking about? And what could he possibly want from me? Whatever it is, do I really want to help Malfoy? I' m not agreeing to anything unless he gives me something good first. He's been acting so schizophrenic. Goodness, could he have taken off any more points in Potions? And what was up with Harry 'shut up or I'll take ten points'! Who does he think he is anyway! I can't believe the three of them have not spoken another word to me all day. Draco Malfoy could have a trap set up for me for all I know - this could be some sinister plot to rid the world of mudbloods one at a time - and all the Gryffindors care about is losing some stupid house cup. No, that's not fair. Ron and Harry think I'm serving a very deserving detention right now. When does this passage end? I've been walking for ages. Oh, finally._

Hermione's last though was referring to the worn stone steps that lay before her eerily illuminated by the bluish-white glow that emanated from the tip of her wand. Hermione peered as far up the steps as possible – there must have been a hundred, maybe more. Never an enthusiast for sports, Hermione groaned before commencing her assent.

_...ninety-eight....ninety-nine.....one hundred.....goodness, I'm only about half-way. I don't know if I can apparate safely form this point – better keep going._

Hermione stopped to catch her breath for a moment. She had severely underestimated how many steps there were (and her own fitness level). Looking down the stairs she had already conquered, Hermione momentarily contemplated going back the way she'd come; decided it would be pointless to return now, having come all of this way already and thus braced herself for the remaining climb. She started counting aloud – partly to make the feat more tolerably, partly because she wanted to know exactly how many steps there were - not lose count.

"_...one hundred thirty-one....one hundred thirty-two..."_

"One hundred thirty-three"

Hermione was startled by the deep voice that resonated out of the dark. So shocked that she almost fell backwards, but for a hand that caught her. A hand that a split-second before it had caught her, had wrested her own wand from her startled freeze. A hand that now wrapped around her waist and was pulling her – pulling her – pulling her down the stairs? _Was she being pulled down the stairs? _A hand that belonged to a voice that belonged to.....

_You stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Hermione was on her hands and knees, head still reeling from the unexpected side-along apparition. Draco Malfoy was gripping her arm tightly. He heaved her to her feet and half pushed, half pulled her along the dirty, smelly alley they had apparated into. He moved quickly, Hermione stumbling along beside him, taking in little of the scenery. They kept to the side roads and alley ways and eventually reached a door that Draco opened with a wave of his wand.

The door through which they had entered gave no indication of the magnificence of the place that they had just entered. Draco continued to drag Hermione along, now through a maze of corridors with huge chandeliers and marble floors, pausing only once.

"Minx!" Draco barked "Tea. In the study".

_What poor house-elf is Malfoy tormenting now? _Hermione's gait now resembled a proper walk instead of the drunken-style stumble that it did previously. Her mind was still seemed a bit foggy, and there seemed to be a disconnect somewhere between her brain and her mouth – she was uncharacteristically silent. There was something, something just a bit off – a bit unsettling – about this place, although she could not quite put a finger on it.

After a few more twists and turns and a (thankfully short) flight of stairs, Hermione and Draco now stood before a large set of double doors. Hermione thought she could hear a radio playing somewhere in the distance. The doors opened silently for the couple to enter, then closed behind them.

"Sit!" Draco pointed to a large leather recliner. Hermione complied – she was gratefully to be sitting. She was a bit winded from the shock and all of the physical exertion that she was unaccustomed to, but her mind at least, was finally clear. She took in her surroundings. The room was large and expensive. A large chandelier with incandescent bulbs, like the ones she'd seen in the hall, cast a golden-yellow hue on the room. The furnishings were ostentatiously green and silver – Slytherin colours – but tasteful nonetheless. She was seated in a comfy, green, leather recliner – one of four. Draco occupied the one next to hers, separated only by a small round mahogany table. Behind the row of recliners appeared to be a lounge area – three sofas and a coffee table. The far wall was a bookshelf. Hermione wondered what manner of dark magic the books contained.

Hermione was beginning to feel rather warm – she was still wearing a thick cloak. She noticed Draco had removed his coat. She shifted in her seat while trying to remove her cloak. Draco noticed her struggling. He walked over to her, helped her quickly and quietly out of her cloak, then he took the bulky apparel over to the coat rack near the desk.

The lounge area and bookshelf were behind the recliners, but Hermione sat facing an enormous oak desk – reminiscent of Dumbledore's desk in the principal's office. There was a large silver throne-like chair behind the desk, and behind the chair was an ornate set of double doors – not the plain –looking ones she and Draco had entered by – these doors were brightly painted in what looked like an oriental design that contrasted beautifully with the rest of the room.

"Where am I Malfoy? Where have you brought me?"

Draco smiled at Hermione, but remained silent and resumed his seat next to her. _Why is his sitting there and not in the throne chair? Is that chair for someone else?_

"Why won't you speak to me Malfoy? Are we waiting for someone?"

Draco moved as though he was about to speak, but before he could utter a sound the door (the plain ones) opened and in walked a girl pushing a dumbwaiter. She was a young girl – probably about the same age as Hermione – and about the same height. Her blond hair was pulled tightly into a high ponytail, from whence it fell in waves down her back. She wore the traditional black and white housekeeper's uniform, although the skirt was so short Hermione didn't wonder _if _her underwear was exposed when she bent over but rather _how much _was on display. She had a more than ample bosom, her breasts spilling over the top of the tight bodice. She was not a pretty girl – her face was hard and angular; her nose large and prominent. It was painted in that substance unbeknownst to Hermione – makeup! Bright blue shadow over the eyes, fake rosy cheeks, plump red lips. Hermione noticed, however, that her foundation was not well blended, particularly between the chin and neck area – as if she had made-up in a hurry.

A sinister smile graced Draco's lips when the muggle girl entered the room "Ah! Tea!" Draco's eyes scanned the girl appreciatively from chest to crotch and back again. "Set it up on the desk". Draco's gaze never shifted from the pale girl's body – tilting his head for a better view when necessary – as she tottered around in her four inch heels setting a silver platter of treats and delicate tea china on the desk. She seemed uncomfortable with Malfoy's scrutinizing gaze; she giggled nervously, and frequently bent slightly further forward than was necessary as if to appease Draco's demanding eyes.

"That will be all Minx. Leave us" Draco said coldly when she finished setting up tea.

Minx turned to face Draco, her gaze lowered towards the floor. She curtseyed politely "As you wish Master" and left quickly with the dumbwaiter, her gaze never returning to eye level.

Draco leaned forward, poured himself a cup of tea and removed a cookie from the platter. "Obedient little cunt, Minx, don't you think?" he turned towards Hermione with the platter of treats "cookie?"

_Cookie? How dare he offer me a cookie after disrespecting that poor girl in such a manner? Was she under an imperious curse? Had she been tortured into submission?_

Hermione moved to speak, but this time it was she who was interrupted. The ornate doors swung open and in the frame stood a man who could have easily been mistaken for Draco's older brother had she not already known who he was.

"Lucius!"

* * *

"Miss Granger, how pleasant it is to see you again."

Hermione tried to control her nerves, but she was failing miserably. "What do you want with me? Why am I here?"

Lucius glided into the room and took his seat behind the desk; a King on his silver throne. He ignored Hermione's questions, instead offering her a cup of tea "and a crumpet perhaps?"

Hermione was quite starved. She had skipped dinner in an attempt to reach the Three Broomsticks on time (and to avoid the inevitable gossip about her behaviour in Potions earlier in the day).

Hermione declined the offer with a shake of her head, but Draco nevertheless set a cup of tea and a china plate with a crumpet, a scone and two cookies on the mahogany table next to her. Hermione gloated on the inside for a moment _the Slytherin Prince had waited on her!_

Hermione steadied herself as much as she could with two pairs of steel grey eyes bearing down on her. "Why have you brought me here? What do you have to tell me? What do you know about Dumbledore that I don't?"

Neither the Prince nor the King of the silver throne spoke. They continued to gaze at her as they sipped their tea daintily from the fragile teacups. _She was being quite rude – asking direct questions, refusing tea. The Malfoys are not going to entertain discussion if I continue to be rude. I guess I'll have to play along – Damn Malfoy propriety! Well, Draco's munching away on a cookie – at least they're not poisonous._

"I guess a spot of tea would be nice" Hermione took a sip from the cup that was hers. Then, balancing teacup on saucer in one hand, she reached for a cookie from the plate and bit into it. It was delicious and it did in fact hit the spot.

Lucius smiled cunningly and leaned back in his chair "It's rather bright in here. Draco, would you be so kind as to dim the lights?"

Draco complied and Hermione suddenly felt a bit of panic begin to rise in her chest. _What was unsettling about this house was that it was not the Malfoy manor. There was nothing magical lying around – not a phial, not a wizard robe, not a single moving picture. And the muggle maid and the incandescent lights, it could only mean one thing – she was somewhere in the muggle world. _

Hermione's mouth became quite dry, making it difficult for her to swallow the cookie.

_She could be anywhere in the vast muggle world wandless, with two possibly dangerous wizards and no one even knew that she was out of the castle! If she really was in the muggle world that meant that she was far, far away from any help. _


	4. Humans: A History

**Edited by popular demand.**

There was idle chit-chat over tea – about the weather, about quidditch, about the tea itself – no topic seemed too trivial for discussion. Exasperated, Hermione finally spoke up "What do you want Lucius? What do you want from me?"

"Miss Granger," Lucius' smile looked sinister – it always did. "I want to talk to you."

"Why not to Ron or Harry or Ginny"

"No!" Lucius seemed agitated b the mere suggestion. Hermione shrunk in her chair; Lucius Malfoy was terrifying when he was agitated. By and by he calmed himself. "No. The Weasleys know full well what is going on; if the kids don't know it yet, they will in time. As for Harry Potter, he's part of the problem. No, I need to talk to you. You see as I figure it" Lucius stood and paced slowly behind his throne "you were not part of Dumbledore's master plan. He couldn't have planned for you because he could not have predicted you. He would have worked you in later which means there's still hope with you."

"Hope for me? What do you mean?"

"There is so much you need to know, I scarce know where to begin. I guess I should begin at the very beginning?" Lucius resumed his position on his throne and poured himself another cup of tea. "More tea Miss Granger?"

Hermione declined, but Draco accepted another cup. Soon Draco and Lucius were engaged in a comparison of Orange Pekoe and Earl Grey. Hermione thought she would explode. "Can't you idiots just get to the point? Can't you see I'm going crazy with anticipation? How much is there to discuss about tea? Merlin! I guess if I ever need a partner on Trivial Pursuit, I'll know who to ask!"

Hermione slouched in her chair. She hadn't meant to say that aloud [again]. Lucius glared menacingly at Hermione, but thankfully seemed to disregard her latest outburst. He began his speech.

* * *

"A long, long time ago, before Dumbledore, before Godric Gryffindor or Salazar Slytherin, before there was even a distinction between muggle and wizard there existed a species called humans. Now these humans appeared to be somewhat fragile creatures – they could not survive extreme cold, nor could they survive extreme heat. They could not hold their breath for very long, they could not fly; they did not have sharp teeth nor could they run very fast. Yet these humans would come to dominate this planet. How? They did it using magic. Not quite the magic that you know today with wands and complicated spells. This was a pure, intrinsic magic; more powerful than anything we know today albeit less predictable.

This magic was useful for human survival, but its unpredictability was undesirable. Imagine if you will, two young men become seriously injured; their mothers rush to their sides. The first mother holds her son – she loves him dearly and cannot bear to see him hurt and suffering. Out of her comes a wave of powerful healing magic and her son's injuries disappear and he is alive and happy. The second mother also holds her son – she loves him just as much as the first mother and she too cannot bear to see her son hurt. Out of her comes a wave of powerful magic that kills her son – he is dead and can no longer feel pain – but his death was not exactly what his mother wanted. Humans needed to take control of their magic.

And that is just what they did; experimenting with various plants and animals even sounds. Wands were developed; potions, spells, charms, you name it. But these came at a price. Each successive generation of humans had weaker and weaker internal magical abilities and became increasingly dependent on the tools they had created. Some believed this was for the better – they had more faith in their tools than in themselves. Others believed that magic was the essence of being human and to lose one's magic was to lose one's humanity."

"So" Hermione piped in "some of the humans kept on inventing tools and eventually lost all of their magical abilities and became muggles while the rest of the humans tried to use as little technology as possible and retained their magic – purebloods. Is that why purebloods think of muggles as less than human?"

"That's precisely it."

"So what you're saying is muggles and wizards are different strains of the same species – with common ancestors if you look far enough back. That explains where I got my magic – where muggle born magic comes from. Of course! Why didn't I ever see this before? Dormant genes! Everyone descended from magic." Hermione was speaking almost to herself at this point. "It makes so much sense now. Muggles never really _lost_ their magic in the true sense of the word. The magic is still there embedded in their DNA code it just became dormant after generations of disuse. That means all muggles probably carry dormant magic genes and for one reason or another, these genes become activated – like with sickle-cell disease! For some reason I was born with activated magic genes so, voila, I'm a witch."

Hermione paused to breathe. Draco was looking at his father with an 'I told you so' expression. Lucius acknowledged his son with a slight nod of his head. He was smiling again and for the first time it seemed sincere.

"Impressive Miss Granger, you really are quite smart!"

Hermione beamed. She loved it when people complimented her intelligence – even if those people were loathsome, nefarious, pretentious creeps.

"But then why hate muggle-borns?"

Lucius drew a deep, audible breath. "Mating. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let me resume my story."

"Very well." Hermione now listened with a keen interest.

"Where were we? Oh yes, humans were split into wizards and muggles. Now, while a wizard could carry all the tools he needed on his person, the muggles needed lots of space. Space to build their machines, space to use their machines and ultimately space to dispose of these machines when newer ones were invented. They determined the need for land, for technological progress, outweighed the need to preserve the wizarding species, so they created weapons to exterminate us. They caught us with our pants down, so to speak. Wizards had no concept of the muggles' arsenal and no means of defence. They suffered heavy losses.

Wizards needed to protect themselves so they developed a new line of magic using the only advantage they had over the muggles. Humans generally have poor eyesight and the muggles had not yet developed instruments that allowed them to see sufficiently in the dark. Hence the dark arts were born. Not dark because they were sinister, but so called because they were used against the muggles in the dark of night, when they could not see and were most vulnerable. Other magical creatures joined the fray – grindylows, dragons, goblins. Even the dementors joined in the fight – they never could pass on an opportunity to suck some souls."

"They must have really terrified the muggles!" Hermione interrupted.

"How do you mean?"

"Well," Hermione explained "muggles cannot see dementors. To watch your colleagues fall, and struggle and die under some invisible force, knowing you'd be next, must have been ... well ... terrifying."

"Indeed!" Lucius agreed with a nod. "But now the muggles were no longer just fighting for land – they were fighting out of fear. They no longer saw magic as some primitive trait, rather as something evil that had to be destroyed. They developed weapons capable of increased destruction from farther and farther distances. The muggles had more experience with weaponry and with war and ultimately decimated the wizards and most things magical."

"Most things, not all?" Hermione inquired (she seemed unable to stop herself from speaking once a thought entered her head).

"Some magic – plants or creatures that were deemed non threatening – were allowed to remain in the muggle world"

"There are magical plants and animals in the muggle world? I cannot think of any."

"Really?" It was Draco who questioned Hermione. He had been so silent the entire time she'd almost forgotten that he was there. "You've never heard of plants that eat insects? Green creepy-crawlies that morph into multicoloured winged beings?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Venus fly-traps? Caterpillars and butterflies? There are scientific explanations for those."

"Yes Miss Granger. " Lucius resumed "and I'm quite sure that if the muggles ever caught a bogart they would study it, dissect it and determine a perfectly valid _scientific_ explanation for it. Many muggle medicines are derived from magical plants. Besides, you forget that owls and cats are magical creatures also."

Hermione conceded and Lucius continued.

"In some parts of the world like Japan and France, the wizards actually overpowered the muggles and assumed rule – although they remained rather secretive about their magic for fear that muggles from other countries would overrun them if they found out. Wizards did not fare so well in most parts of the world, however, and those that survived had no choice but to flee or hide.

You asked me earlier, Miss Granger, why the animosity towards mudb....muggle-borns. I'll try to answer your question now. There were very few wizards left in the world – even in France and Japan – the wizard to muggle ratio was about one to one hundred-thousand; perhaps even less favourable. It is fair to say that the wizarding race was facing a very real threat of extinction. There were two differing schools of thought on how to proceed. Some believed that wizards should mate with the muggles as there was a fifty-fifty chance of producing wizarding offspring. Others believed that wizards could propagate just as well by mating only with their own kind and eliminating any risk of muggle children. Once wizard blood is tainted – sorry, crossed – with muggle blood the likelihood of producing muggle offspring remains even generations into the future. It was believed that mudb ... muggle-borns carried the same risk factors as muggles.

"How is it that you know all this?"

"Most purebloods know this!" Draco chuckled "Did your boyfriend never fill you in?"

Lucius quieted his son by raising his hand. "Most purebloods do not know the entire story, or think of it as more of a myth or legend. My parents and grandparents told it to me as the truth – it was fresher in their minds I guess, being French and all. You may not know, Miss Granger, but my family, the Malfoys are originally from France."

"And France is ruled by wizards?"

"Past tense my dear."

"What happened?"

Lucius Malfoy began pacing behind his chair again. He had a far-away look in his eyes; his face contorted in a way Hermione had never seen before, almost as if he were on the verge of tears. "The muggles rebelled against wizard rule in the eighteenth century -the French Revolution they called it. My great-grandfather was among the few to escape to Britain; his parents, brothers, sisters, every other member of my family was dragged to the guillotine and beheaded."

The ensuing silence was almost unbearable. She looked at Draco. His lips were pursed and his eyes closed. Lucius now had his back to her, no doubt recomposing himself away from her gaze.

"I'm so sorry about your family. I mean, I always just thought of you as a heinous, muggle-hating villain. I guess I just never thought that you might have a reason for your beliefs – such a personal reason. Your poor family; I'm truly sorry"

No response from the Malfoys. _Say something else. No, get a grip, you've said enough already. But I need to speak! You stupid girl! You just called him a heinous villain. What about Japan? I wonder about Japan. _

"You said Japan was also under wizard rule. What happened there?"

Lucius snorted before turning to face Hermione. "But you already know what happened there"

Hermione was perplexed. "How could I possibly know what happened? I only found out that Japan had been ruled by wizards a few moments ago?"

"Wizard rule in Japan ended with World War Two - I believe it was called. Many sought refuge elsewhere. Many were killed. Come now Miss Granger, I'm sure you've learned of the muggle

wars. Didn't you take Muggle Studies? IT WAS THE SAME YEAR DUMBLEDORE HAD EVERYONE DISTRACTED" Lucius Malfoy swept over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Father! Don't!" Hermione barely registered Draco's plea. _Lucius Malfoy is shouting! Lucius Malfoy is angry! Lucius Malfoy is a dangerous wizard! Lucius Malfoy is coming this way! Panic mode! Panic mode!_

"Distracted?" Hermione whimpered.

"THINK GRANGER! THINK! THE YEAR WAS NINETEEN FORTY-FIVE! WHAT DID DUMBLEDORE DO IN NINETEEN FORTY-FIVE?"

Hermione was shaking her head vigorously, sobbing uncontrollably and muttering incoherently."You're scaring me!" _Are you an idiot girl? You don't tell someone who's scaring you that they're scaring you! Why can't I keep my mouth shut?_

"Dad! Stop! You're scaring her!" Draco was on his feet yanking his father away from the terrified girl.

"How can I know that you're telling the truth?" Hermione sobbed. "I want to go back to school now, please"

* * *

Lucius stood facing the plain doors, calming himself. Draco crouched next to Hermione and tried to stroke her hair, but she sprung from the recliner and backed away from him slightly. "I want to go back to school now. Please, just tell me what you want from me and take me back to Hogwarts." Her voice was steadier than before, but her body still trembled.

Draco eased himself over to Hermione. They were standing face to face. He was close – dangerously close. "Shhh Granger, calm down. Shhh." He reached a hand towards Hermione and stroked her tear-stained cheek, tentatively. Hermione did not flinch. Draco took a step towards her, entirely eliminating the gap between them; her head rested on his shoulder.

"Please" her voice partly muffled by Draco's robes "just tell me what you want from me and let me go"

Draco held Hermione tightly in his arms. _She was in the arms of her marble god and Merlin! He smelled so good. _"You smell good" she whispered.

"What?" Draco looked down into Hermione's eyes. Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching – as if they had just been snogging. Hermione blushed deeply, Draco was smiling. "What do I smell like?" His voice was sultry, barely audible.

"You smell like" Hermione rested her head against his shoulder again and inhaled deeply "you smell like Ron's hair"

Draco made a sound of disgust and pushed Hermione away.

_And like that, the romantic moment with one of the sexiest men in the world has come to an abrupt end. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Lucius Malfoy was still facing the plain doors. Whether or not he had witnessed the exchange between Hermione and his son was anyone's guess. He spoke with a forced calmness. "What I have told you so far is just the beginning – an introduction. There is so much more"

"Just tell me what you want and let me go. I don't want to hear any more."

"Please Miss Granger," Lucius now turned to face the other two in the room "you will not understand the request unless you hear me out. Even then, you probably will not want to help."

"Hermione listen to me." Draco was gripping her shoulders tightly with both of his hands. She looked away from his face. She was too embarrassed to look him in the face. "Hermione please, time is of the essence. Slughorn will recover soon and I will be gone and our window will be lost. Please just hear us out. Infiltrating Hogwarts without seeming suspicious is difficult. This is important. Please, Granger."

Hermione spoke slowly and steadily. "What do you so desperately want? I will not cooperate unless you tell me now what you want from me."

"You won't understand"

Hermione stood fast. Draco released his grip on her shoulders. "I want ..." The Prince looked to the King and the King looked to the Prince. Draco started again "I need ..."

"Yes?" Hermione was growing impatient.

The Slytherin Prince drew a deep breath. "I need the Elder Wand. You do know where it is?"

"Yes." Hermione spoke in a flat, expressionless voice "I know where the Elder Wand is."


	5. Take Me Home

**Guess What? I don't own these characters! I own nothing but the computer on which I type (though if you call my credit card company ....)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Yes." Hermione spoke in a flat, expressionless voice "I know where the Elder Wand is."

_Do you realize what you just said? No! No! You were supposed to say NO!_

"What is wrong with me?" Hermione scolded herself "why can't I keep my mouth shut? Every thought that pops into my head comes straight out of my mouth as if I'm on verit..." Hermione's eyes widened to astronomical proportions "THE TEA! YOU BASTARDS SPIKED THE TEA WITH VERITASERUM!"

"The wand Granger!" Lucius bellowed "Tells us where the Elder Wand is!"

Hermione was fighting the desire to speak with every fibre of her being. It was too hard, she had to say something! "It's at Hogwarts. The tea! You bastards spiked the tea with Veritaserum!"

"Barely two drops" Draco muttered "and it's apparently wearing off already."

_Thank goodness I refused that second cup! No wonder they talked so much about the damn tea. How could I be so foolish?_

"Miss Granger, Hermione, listen to me. I'm telling you the truth. I drank the tea too, so did Draco. We are all speaking the truth and the truth is we need the Elder Wand."

"You could have lined your stomachs with antidote before you drank the tea! Maybe there was no Veritaserum in your cups at all. Maybe you only put it in _my _cup. It was you" here Hermione paused and flung her hand out wildly to point at Draco "who poured my tea!"

"Slug horn is not going to stay ill forever. I may very well be gone from Hogwarts in a week. Just hear us out. Listen to what we have to say – all of it. It may not make sense now, but please, this is important. Many lives may depend on this."

Hermione was in tears. "I want to go home. Take me home. The Elder Wand is at Hogwarts. Please take me home"

"Listen to me Granger" there was urgency in Lucius' voice "The Order of the Phoenix may not be what you think it is. Do you even know why Dumbledore kept a phoenix as a pet?"

"No, I don't know why he had Fawkes, nor do I care. Take me home. I want to be taken back to Hogwarts"

"Do you think it was a coincidence that Dumbledore and Grindelwald met? Do you think it was a coincidence that Grindelwald became a dark lord after befriending Dumbledore?"

"Yes! I want to go. Let me go" Hermione's voice was getting increasingly louder and increasingly frantic.

"So it was a coincidence that Dumbledore met Grindelwald? That Grindenwal became a dark lord? Do you think it was a coincidence that Dumbledore then met Tom Riddle? That Tom Riddle became a dark lord? That he killed the previous dark lord? Do you think it was a coincidence that Harry Potter met Dumbledore, that Harry Potter killed this last dark lord? Don't you think this is an awful lot of coincidences? Don't you see a pattern? Can you not speculate who the next dark lord will be?"

"Harry Potter!?" Hermione's heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Her mouth was dry and her breathing was shallow.

"Hermione calm down." Draco's voice was soft, but Hermione was hardly listening. She was on the brink of becoming hysterical and her histrionics and hyperventilating were beginning to frighten the Malfoys. "I want to go. Let me go."

"Come" Draco pulled Hermione once again into a tight embrace "I'll take you back"

They were walking. They were passing through doors. Large doors. Chinese doors? They were in another room – an unfamiliar room – a room with books and parchment and ... a radio? They were standing by a fireplace. No, they were standing _in _a fireplace. A green fire. A different fireplace. A familiar room. She was lying on the floor – a familiar floor. A cold, stone, dungeon floor.

Hermione lay panting on the floor of the potions lab. Draco was kneeling beside her, soothingly stroking her hair. She could think clearly again. She could breathe again. What she couldn't seem to do was stop crying.

Draco reached into his robes and produced a new-looking, vine wood wand. Hermione took her wand eagerly before Malfoy helped her to her feet. Reaching into his robes again, Draco produced a small phial of dark liquid and shoved it towards Hermione. "Drink this."

Hermione knocked Draco's phial-filled hand away from her "I'm not drinking anything from you."

Draco pushed the bottle towards Hermione again "It'll counter any traces of Veritaserum. If anyone asks about your detention tell them that we argued, I hexed you; you fell, hit your head and passed out. You didn't know where you were when you awoke, but I flooed you back here."

Hermione snatched the phial out of Draco's outstretched hand and hurled it against the dungeon wall. The phial exploded on impact, glass flew everywhere and thick black liquid slowly oozed down the wall.

"Fuck you Ferret"

Draco silently picked at a shard of broken phial that had lodged in his chin as he watched her hurry out of the lab. She paused by the door and looked him square in the eye "I forgot my cloak." Then she was gone.

* * *

Hermione, still unable to stop crying, ran the entire way to the Gryffindor Tower, hoping that no one saw her along the way – there were still a number of students loitering about the corridors. Luckily for Hermione she had built up such a reputation for both running through the Hogwarts castle and for sobbing uncontrollably that those students that did see her thought nothing of it.

The Gryffindor common room was not empty when Hermione entered, though none of its inhabitants noticed her arrival. Ginny Potter (or was it be Harry Weasley?) were in a chair and Ron was seated in the couch next to...very next to ... Giggles Version2.0 Giggles had one hand on his chest and was running her other hand through his hair. "It's such a darling colour *giggle* and ooh, it's so soft *giggle giggle*. Do you use a special shampoo?"

"Yup, I do. My mom makes it specially for me."

"Your mother makes your shampoo because she is too poor to buy it!" Hermione regretted not taking the Veritaserum antidote.

"How dare you!" Ginny Weasley was on her feet, ready to defend her family.

"I just had the worst detention ever! And now this!" Hermione waved her hand towards Ron and Giggles. A fresh flood of tears poured down her cheeks.

"Hermione!" Ron ran towards his girlfriend as she started up the steps to the girls' room. "Hermione wait! Katarina and I weren't doing anything. Honest to Merlin! Come on 'Mione" Ron was clutching her hand, preventing her from going further up the stairs. "You know I love you." Ron smiled "and I know you love me!"

Hermione jerked her hand out of Ron's grip "No Ron. I don't know that you love me because you flirt with every witch that blinks in your direction. Frankly, I think you are an uncouth, uncivilised, oaf and I am most definitely not in love with you." She ran up the rest of the stairs and threw herself on her bed without even removing her shoes. She was asleep the moment just before her head hit the pillow.


	6. How Right You Are, Potter

Morning came too quickly. And it came with fur and a wet tongue. "Good-morning Crookshanks." Hermione stroked the large, fluffy ginger cat that was curled up on the bed next to her. Someone had pulled the curtains around her bed and Crookshanks was peering through a crack. Hermione felt the cat's body suddenly tense. He hissed, then jumped off of the bed and disappeared under the curtain.

_Crazy cat_

Hermione rolled over onto her back, ready to return to sleep. _Where's all that light coming from? _She used her hands to shade her eyes from the light that streamed onto her from where Ginny Weasley had opened the curtains.

"Gin? What? Why?" Hermione noticed that Ginny held a large glass of pumpkin juice and a plate with toast, bacon and eggs.

"I came up here after you last night, but you were already sleeping. I figured you must have had a really, really bad detention." Ginny set the food down carefully next to Hermione on the bed. "You missed breakfast, so I brought you some nourishment. How are you feeling?"

Hermione felt like she'd been hit by the Hogwarts Express. "I'm o.k. Thanks so much for breakfast. I said some horrible things last night – I'm so sorry."

_Good! That Veritaserum is out of my system._

Ginny pat Hermione on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it; you were having a bad night. My brother is a total prat anyway, I was actually glad you told him off." Both girls smiled at each other. "We're best friends Hermione! So what if we have disagreements sometimes? It happens. Besides, I haven't been particularly nice to you since ... since potions class. None of us has been."

"I don't know what got into me. Malfoy just made me so angry! I guess I just snapped."

"Well, it's not the first time" Hermione's eyes widened as Ginny leaned close to her ear and whispered. "It's not like the whole school hasn't heard about your third year Divination class!"

Hermione went red in the face. _It was true. She had flipped in Trelawney's class in third year. _Ginny and Hermione giggled. Hermione scooted herself into a sitting position, groaning because her head ached. Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb the pumpkin juice. "I hope Malfoy didn't do anything too bad." Ginny squinted "Is that a piece of glass in your hair?"

_Should she tell Ginny the truth? That Malfoy abducted her, took her into the muggle world, slipped her Veritaserum, begged to know where the Elder Wand was?_

"I might have thrown a phial at Malfoy." Hermione picked the glass out of her hair.

"Is that all?"

_Why is she so curious about what happened with me and Malfoy? She didn't seem to care last night. I must have looked a mess when I stepped into the common room, yet no one asked how I was. No one asked how I was all day yesterday, why be so nice now? Maybe Malfoy really is on to something. Maybe Ginny knows that Malfoy knows something, and now she knows that I know what Malfoy knows. Well, not that I actually know anything. Why didn't she just wake me up for breakfast, why bring it to me? What the hell is in that pumpkin juice?_

Hermione took a deep breath and rubbed her throbbing head. Ginny looked genuinely concerned.

_Just great! Good-bye Veritaserum, let's bring on the paranoia!_

"He hexed me. I think I hit my head ..."

"He hexed you! Goodness 'Mione, he's a teacher now, he shouldn't be hexing you! If McGonagall knew... Oh no 'Mione! I almost forgot to tell you – McGonagall wants a word with you before class. Come on – up! Up! Time to get ready."

Hermione got of bed reluctantly; she removed her shoes and tossed her robes on a nearby chair.

"I can't believe you slept in your shoes!" Ginny chuckled. "Hurry up! It's getting late. I'll get you some clean clothes from the wardrobe. And don't forget to eat something."

Hermione got ready as quickly as she could, then she stood before her bed and stared at the toast, eggs and bacon. She was really hungry – tea and cookies wasn't exactly a filling dinner.

_But could she trust this food? Was there any way to get rid of it without arousing suspicion? She wasn't at dinner last night, she should obviously be hungry by now; how could she refuse it? Maybe she could make it disappear when no one was looking. _

Hermione glanced around the room – Ginny was bustling about near the chair where Hermione had flung her dirty robes –the robes which still contained her wand! _So much for making this food disappear. I suppose I'll just have to eat it and hope for the best. _

Hermione was reaching for the plate when a big, fuzzy orange ball jumped onto the bed. He knocked the glass over with a swish of his tail – the pumpkin juice soaking Hermione's pillow. Muddy paw prints now adorned the toast and eggs.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried out.

Ginny scuttled over to Hermione's bed just in time to witness Crookshanks disappear with two strips of bacon in his mouth. The two girls looked at the soiled toast and eggs, and the empty overturned glass. "I guess you won't be having any breakfast then."

"Great!" Hermione muttered. Ginny Weasley might have thought her friend was being sarcastic, but Hermione was secretly promising to give Crookshanks the biggest fish she could get her hands on.

* * *

"I'm glad you received my message Hermione. I did not see you at breakfast this morning. Would you like something to eat dear? Perhaps a cup of tea?"

Hermione sat uneasily before the headmistress' large oak desk; reminiscing about the _other _oak desk she'd sat facing and the _other_ cup of tea she'd been offered less than twelve hours ago. She looked around the office – she had been in it many times before, but today it seemed somewhat different. Dumbledore was missing from his portrait and the room itself just seemed quieter, more orderly.

"Nothing for me thank-you. Ginny brought me breakfast." _Maybe I should just grow my own food under my bed!_

"Miss Granger," McGonagall sat with an extremely erect spine "Draco Malfoy has been released."

"Draco released? From teaching potions?" _Thank goodness! Now he won't be able to go snooping around for that damn wand._

"Yes Miss Granger. We have rules at this school as I am sure you are well aware. Under no circumstance is a teacher to remove a student form the school compound without the express permission from the principal or his or her parents or guardians; even if you are of legal age, Miss Granger."

_She knows! McGonagall knows that I was not on the compound last night! How could she know that? Well of course there are ways she could check to see if I am on the compound. But why would she? Was she spying on me? Or was she spying on Malfoy? _

"I heard about your – _incident – _in Potions, and that you would be serving a detention with Mr. Malfoy last night. It is no secret that you and Mr. Malfoy bear some animosity towards each other – I was concerned that he might have harmed you – I wanted to ensure that his detention remained within the prescribed rules and guidelines of this institution. Imagine how worried I was when I could find no trace of either you or Mr. Malfoy anywhere on the school grounds and none of your friends had seen either of you for hours. I had all of the floo networks checked and found that the one in the potions lab had connected with HoneyDukes at precisely eight o'clock. I called an emergency search in Hogsmeade, but there was still no trace of you. Eventually we monitored an incoming connection in the potions lab from an untraceable source. Ron and Ginny soon reported that you had returned to the Gryffindor Tower where you were asleep and seemingly unharmed."

_Of course McGonagall was worried. Malfoy and I alone together wouldn't exactly inspire confidence. I need to stop being so paranoid. Maybe I should tell McGonagall what really happened. Although, dismissing Malfoy for one small indiscretion seems a bit much. She must have been eagerly waiting for him to slip up._

"Draco – Mr. Malfoy – didn't hurt me. I don't remember much of what happened, I think I hit my head ..."

"No need to explain Miss Granger. Once I was satisfied that you were safe in the Gryffindor Tower, I had a word with Mr. Malfoy. He told me what happened. He claims he panicked when you hit your head and lost consciousness and so he took you to his father's house in London to get help?" McGonagall paused for Hermione to corroborate the preposterous story which she did with a quick nod. McGonagall narrowed her eyes, but continued speaking.

"If he'd taken you to Madam Pomfrey as he should have in such circumstances I may have been more lenient and he would not be packing his things as we speak."

_McGonagall doesn't buy that story – not one bit. And she's not wasting any time getting Malfoy out of the castle._

"He's leaving so soon?

"Yes Hermione. He will be gone before lunchtime. If it were entirely up to me he would never have been teaching here in the first place; but the Ministry does like to meddle so. On another note Hermione ..."

_And here it comes! I'm going to be expelled, I just know it. I won't finish my NEWTS! I won't get a job anywhere. I'll be the laughing stock of the wizarding world. Merlin! There is something really big going on here and I'm worried about my education and school reputation. _

"Professor Slughorn suffered a relapse early this morning"

_Relapse? I bet the Malfoys had a little something to do with that._

"It will be another two weeks at least before he is fit enough to return. With Mr. Malfoy gone, we need someone to teach potions for the next two weeks."

"You don't mean me?"

"That's exactly what I mean Hermione."

"But, I'm already taking so many classes! Besides I don't have a NEWT in potions! There's no one else?"

"I'm surprised – I thought you would have been ecstatic."

"I am! I just don't ... I don't feel worthy."

"Nonsense! Who could be more worthy? You got an O in your Potions OWLS, the highest overall grade in sixth year potions and I'm sure you've already covered your entire NEWT syllabus. Most of the professors here are already juggling teaching two or more subjects and the only other person I could think of cannot be here for another three weeks. Harry is teaching a class, I see no reason why you cannot – you're a prefect, you have an excellent school record and you organised the afterschool Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. It has already been approved by the Ministry; everything is all in place – unless you say no."

"No!! ...I mean yes!! No, I mean ... I mean I accept!"

Hermione was beaming.

"I will not lie to you Miss Granger. This will not be an easy task. I have your new schedule here. McGonagall passed a sheet of parchment to Hermione with the words 'CLASS/TEACHING SCHEDULE' written boldly on the top. There would be no more free periods.

Hermione smiled at McGonagall. "Thank-you so much. Thank-you."

"Well, why are you still sitting here? I believe you have a sixth year Potions class that needs teaching!"

Hermione made one last obeisance to McGonagall before running out of the Headmistress' office and towards the Potions room. She had not been that excited in a long, long time. _Silly girl! Now, you're going to be too busy to notice when the world falls apart around you. McGonagall sure knows how to push your buttons._

* * *

Hermione's first class as a teacher could not have gone worse. The sixth year Potions class consisted of eleven students – all Slytherin. (This was completely expected since it was mostly Slytherins that had accepted Lucius Malfoy's offer the previous year to sit their OWLS at Durmstrang). No-one listened to a thing she was saying, there were explosions and a few objects had been hurled in her general direction. The room was full of laughter and the word 'mudblood' had been whispered a few times amongst louder comments about 'bushy hair' and 'shouldn't be allowed to teach' and 'getting Malfoy fired'. One student even had the audacity to approach Hermione's desk and outright accuse her of being a dirty, filthy whore who'd gotten Draco fired because he obviously refused her.

_And that was only the beginning! _Hermione slumped over her desk, exhausted and glad it was over – for now. She didn't notice that another had entered the potions room until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away – unless you've brought me two cans of Pink Buffalo!"

"I think most wizards would ask 'what's a can?'"

Hermione sat up sharply and for a moment was lost in the most magnificent pair of grey eyes she had even seen.

"Malfoy! I thought you'd left already."

"Without saying goodbye? McGonagall gave me until midday and that's still hours away." Draco sat on the edge of the desk facing Hermione. He had one foot firmly on the floor while the other one dangled loosely. He held his wand and a thick cloak in his hands. The cloak he shoved towards Hermione "I believe this is yours."

Hermione took her cloak cautiously from Draco. "Thanks"

There was a long silence as Hermione watched Draco watching her. He was such a complicated man. An incredibly beautiful man, but complicated nonetheless.

It felt like an eternity had passed before the two finally rose to their feet. They were standing facing each other. Dangerously close. Without warning, Draco lowered his head towards Hermione's and pressed his strawberry-kissed lips against hers.

Hermione was startled at first, but soon relaxed into his kiss. _I'm kissing Draco Malfoy! I cannot believe it! I am actually kissing Draco Malfoy. No – Draco Malfoy is kissing me! And he sure knows what he's doing – forceful, yet passionate, calming yet fiery. This feels so good, so right. This is so much better than kissing Ron!_

His hands were tracing circles her neck, massaging her back, groping her bum, twirling her hair. His hands were pressing her towards him; pressing her breasts against his chest; pressing her head to his – her lips to his lips, tongue to tongue. He was exploring her; teasing, demanding. She was responding – loosing control.

Draco broke the kiss as suddenly as he had started it. Blissfully numbed from the experience, Hermione had not heard the classroom door creak.

It creaked again. Someone was entering. Without a moment's hesitation, Hermione grabbed Draco by the robes and pushed him under the desk. And not a moment too soon – in walked Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

Ron acknowledged her sullenly, leaving Harry to speak "We just passed some sixth year Slytherins who were saying you were down here. We came to check on you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Harry." Hermione looked full at Ron. _She felt she should apologize to Ron for breaking his heart, but how could she? She wasn't lying when she told him she didn't love him and she'd just shared the most amazing kiss with Draco Malfoy. _

Harry continued his questioning "What are you doing down here? Malfoy didn't give you another detention did he? Ginny told us that he hexed you last night. If he's trying ..."

Hermione interrupted Harry "It's all right Harry. I'm not in detention" She took a deep breath.

_Malfoy is hiding under the desk. Watch what you say. _

"Malfoy won't be teaching potions anymore. McGonagall asked me to take over for the next few weeks – Slughorn had a relapse. Why didn't you tell me McGonagall was looking for me last night?"

"Congratulations on joining the teaching ranks" Harry was still doing the speaking. "McGonagall was looking for you, but we didn't think it was anything serious. Did something happen? Was Malfoy fired? Ginny told us he hexed you – is that what happened?"

_Should I tell them the truth? Can I really hurt Ron that much – let him know I was on Veritaserum when I told him I didn't love him? Can I tell Harry how little I trusted his girlfriend this morning?_

Hermione told the boys she'd been hexed. She gave them the lie. _How easy it is to lie. _Harry was beside himself with concern for her well-being and anger at Malfoy. Ron seemed nonplussed, uncomfortable even; he shifted on his feet and looked at ground before finally excusing himself "I have to get to class. Unlike you two, I don't have any special teacher privileges." He shuffled out of the classroom.

Harry looked at Hermione – he looked haggard. "Can you and Ron please get back on speaking-terms? Soon. There's something I really want to talk to you two about."

"What's so important?" Hermione was curious.

"It's just this feeling ... ever since the war .... I think something is wrong. I feel uneasy all of the time. I thought it was maybe post-war stress; but when Slughorn suddenly fell ill and Malfoy showed up I became certain that something ... something sinister was happening. And now hearing that Slughorn has relapsed and with what happened to you last night. Please be careful Hermione. Malfoy is up to something and it – whatever _it _is – isn't over."

"How right you are, Potter." Draco Malfoy had emerged from hiding.


	7. Pink Buffalo

"How right you are, Potter." Draco Malfoy had emerged from hiding, his wand trained on Potter.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" Harry had instinctively reached for his own wand, but Malfoy disarmed him the moment he'd laid hands on it.

Hermione felt in her robes – her wand was gone.

"Looking for this?" Draco asked teasingly, twirling Hermione's wand in his hands.

_How did he get that? Did he disarm me while we were kissing? Will I ever stop being such a fool for Malfoy?_

"Petrificus Totalus" The spell froze Harry where he stood, having just recovered from the stunning spell. An identical spell froze Hermione within seconds.

Unable to move a muscle, Hermione listened intently to Draco's footsteps. He was near the storage cupboard. There was tinkling of glass and Hermione figured that Malfoy was relieving the cupboard of a few potions.

Hermione heard his steps again. He walked through her view towards where Harry was. There he paused before returning to Hermione's side.

Draco tousled Hermione's hair, and then let his hands roam slowly over her body. "Enjoyed my kiss Granger?" He asked playfully. His hot breath was on her neck. His wet tongue licking her cheek. His strawberry lips pressed against her ear "I won't harm you" they whispered.

Hermione cringed on the inside.

Draco waved his wand to unfreeze Harry, then pressed the tip to Hermione's petrified chin.

"No funny stuff Potter or the mudblood gets it."

_To think she had enjoyed him. Trusted him. Lied for him. Hid him. Why had she turned her back on her friends? For this pureblood supremacist?_

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione could hear Harry's voice in the distance.

"Tell me where the Elder wand is."

Harry now spoke in a flat, expressionless voice, the result, undoubtedly, of Veritaserum. "The Elder wand is with Dumbledore's body in the white marble tomb by the lake."

"Are there any charms or spells guarding the tomb?"

"No. You can just open it and take the wand."

"Good Potter" Draco lowered his wand from Hermione's chin.

"I'm sorry about all this, I really am, but I cannot allow Dumbledore to regain possession of that wand. I know that you think of Dumbledore as some sort of a God, but trust me he isn't. Dumbledore is a master manipulator; he planned your entire life. He's spent years studying human behaviour – he knows which buttons to push and which strings to pull like a master puppeteer – and you Potter, are merely his puppet. Every thought you've had in your head was planted there by Dumbledore; every feeling you've ever had was anticipated and every action you've ever taken was exactly the action that Dumbledore knew you'd take. I bet you even followed his orders after he died, like a good little lapdog."

"I should never have spoken on your behalf at your trial." Harry spoke again. "I should have let them put you in Azkaban to rot. It was because of Dumbledore that you have your freedom now; because he was willing to help you that night on the tower that I ..."

Draco interrupted Harry with a laugh. "Help me!? You think Dumbledore wanted to help me? You are a fucking idiot Potter. Dumbledore only said what he said that night for your benefit; to maintain his charade of being a kindly old wizard; to ensure that you still trusted him and would do his bidding when he was gone. If Dumbledore really wanted to help me and my family he would have done it long before that night on the tower. He knew what was going on. But why would Dumbledore help the Malfoys when he was the one that betrayed us?"

Draco paused briefly before continuing "I need you to trust me Potter, for once in your life. Don't tell anyone what happened here, that I've taken the wand – especially not the Weasleys. Can I trust you to do that?"

Harry responded in the same flat voice "No. I will tell everyone the moment you are gone."

Draco sighed heavily and turned to face Hermione "I need you on my side Granger. You are the smartest witch I know, I need your help." He pressed his lips gently to hers then exited her range of view.

Hermione heard Draco cast an _obliviate _spell on Harry before petrifying him again. She heard the dungeon door unlock and creak open. She heard his footsteps echoing up the hallway. She heard nothing but the silence of the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library with a slew of books open on the desk in front of her. She needed to study and to prepare her lesson plans for the next day's Potions classes, but she was finding it difficult to concentrate. In a corner of the library a few first year Hufflepuffs were looking in her direction and giggling. She wondered if they were part of the first year class that had found her and Harry petrified in the dungeon.

Hermione tried to ignore the rug rats and concentrate on her books. She had lied to McGonagall again. _"Some students thought it would be funny. They petrified us and tried to obliviate us so we couldn't identify them." _The fact that Harry truly could not remember anything had made her story plausible. McGonagall had made the two of them spend the rest of the day in the hospital wing in case the spells had caused more damage than intended.

_The Hufflepuffs were distracting. The thoughts in her head were distracting. She had now fallen a day behind in her work. How would she ever catch up when all she could think about was Draco Malfoy? She hadn't told anyone the truth about Malfoy being in the classroom, that he more than likely had taken the Elder wand. She was still lying about what really happened the previous night. There was something Draco had said in the potions room that bothered her._

Hermione rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. A young Ravenclaw was approaching her desk. She didn't want to go through this again – the questions, the gossip. The whole school '_knew_' that she and Harry had been petrified in the Potions room – butt naked in a very compromising position (by lunchtime, details had changed dramatically). Every Slytherin was trying to take credit for the incident.

Hermione packed her bag quickly and hustled out of the library. The young Ravenclaw followed her. Unable to bear the pit-pit-patter of footsteps behind her any longer, Hermione wheeled around on the frightened, unsuspecting boy "WHAT!?"

The small boy was shaking visibly. His voice also trembled "Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office as soon as possible."

Hermione calmed herself and tried to sound pleasant "Thank-you for telling me." She had wanted to apologize to the boy for scaring him, but he had run away as soon as he delivered the message.

_What could McGonagall want me for at this hour? It's almost curfew._

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione entered the headmistress's office with great trepidation.

"Miss Granger" McGonagall began "These arrived for you a few moments ago." McGonagall stepped aside revealing boxes upon boxes all marked with the renowned Pink Buffalo.

"The sender," McGonagall continued "could not be verified. Whom exactly would send you twelve dozen boxes of Pink Buffalo energy drink without so much as a note?"

_Draco Malfoy of course. _

"Can you think of no one, Miss Granger?"

_Should you tell her who you really think sent them? That would open up a can of worms. How fast can you think up a lie?_

"They could be from Viktor Krum"

_Pretty fast._

McGonagall raised an eyebrow "You think Viktor Krum sent you twelve dozen boxes of Pink Buffalo direct from the factory without any warning or any indication that he'd sent them?"

"I'm just saying it's a possibility. He's a very busy man – travelling, quidditch practice. He is a friend of mine and he is quite famous. He's used to keeping what he does secret – so many journalists and fans are always hounding him. Maybe he just thought of me and had them sent but forgot to mention it? I could contact him and ..."

"I will" McGonagall did not give Hermione a chance to ramble any further "I will contact Mr. Krum and verify whether or not he sent them to you. In the meantime, I will order Filch to begin destroying them."

"No!" Hermione protested. Much to the chagrin of many professors, Pink Buffalo was the drink of choice for many active students. It was by no means cheap or easy to obtain while at school. The thought of having one hundred and forty-four boxes, each containing twelve cans, of the precious beverage destroyed was too overwhelming for even Hermione.

"Perhaps," Hermione continued in a more controlled manner "I can use them in Potions class. The ability to extract and identify potions is tested in both the OWLs and NEWTS. If they contain anything out of the ordinary, then Mr. Filch can destroy them."

"Very well" McGonagall acceded. "But please ensure that no student drinks any of them unless I give the all clear, understand?"

"I understand. Is that all Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger, that is all. You can return to your room now. I'll have the Pink Buffalo sent to the potions room and I shall get in contact with Mr. Krum."

Hermione was about to leave the headmistress's office when McGonagall's voice stopped her "By the way Miss Granger, did you see Mr. Malfoy before he left today?"

"No Professor. I did not see him"

Hermione left as quickly as possible.

_liar liar pants on fire_

* * *

Hermione eagerly awaited the weekend. McGonagall had contacted Krum who verified that he had sent Hermione the Pink Buffalo. He had an exhibition game in London on Saturday and Hermione had gotten special permission to attend. She was anxious to talk to Krum, but the days laboured on under that pesky expectation time progression.

Hermione felt weak and exhausted most of the time. Giving classes, taking classes, trying to catch up on the one day that she'd missed (being in the hospital wing) and thinking non-stop about Draco Malfoy were taking a toll on her.

McGonagall had still not given the all clear on the Pink Buffalo – she wanted them thoroughly examined. Hermione had tested, tested and retested and there was no trace of anything unusual. No poison, no Veritaserum, no Amortensia, no Polyjuice potion no nothing she knew of. The drinks seemed perfectly harmless and every now and again Hermione snuck a few sips from one of the cans. She needed the boost.

Harry and Ginny were closer than ever (the latest rumour was that Hermione had petrified Harry in an attempt to molest him, but using wandless magic Harry was able to summon a nearby Slytherin to his aid just before Hermione obliviated him). Hermione assumed that neither Harry nor Ginny actually believed this, but nevertheless, she kept her distance – exchanging only pleasantries and notes.

Ron had spoken boisterously to Hermione's defence on more than one occasion where her honour had been challenged. He had offered her a truce in the form of a chocolate frog, which she had graciously accepted. He hugged her at night; asked her if they could start over. She hugged him back; the smell of his hair reminding her of Draco Malfoy. She told him she needed some time.

Hermione avoided lunch and dinner (and malicious gossip) wherever possible. Her diet consisted mostly of Ron's chocolate frogs (he seemed to have an endless supply) and illicit sips of Pink Buffalo. She made up her mind to tell Viktor about the events of the past few days. She told no one else. Something Draco had said bothered her; '_if Dumbledore_ _really wanted to help me and my family he would have done it long before that night on the tower'_

She felt very alone; not even Crookshanks made an appearance to keep her company. Saturday could not come too soon.

* * *

The exhibition game was exciting. Krum's team won. Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa sat in the top box. Hermione could not help but glance at them every few minutes. They paid her no attention. Blaise Zabini was there too, as well as other officials and dignitaries with whom Lucius conversed liberally. Narcissa seemed reserved – worried even. There was no sign of Draco Malfoy.

Viktor invited Hermione to his locker room after the game. He had his own personal room which could be magically folded up like a tent, and taken along wherever he went.

After the hugs and kisses, Viktor got straight to the point. "I did not send you those drinks, Hermyonie." He still seemed to have some difficulty with her name. "I just thought it vud be better if I said I did. McGonagall said you vere testing them anyvays."

"I think Draco Malfoy sent them to me. I don't know if as a joke or if he put something in them. I think they're fine though, I've been drinking them."

Krum looked a bit alarmed. "You should not be drinking anything that you do not trust fully. But you seem fine. Besides, Draco Malfoy vud not hurt you."

Hermione scoffed at Krum's last sentence. Then she told Viktor about everything that had happened that week. She told him all about Slughorn falling ill; Draco taking her into the muggle world; Draco and Lucius wanting to find the Elder wand. She told Krum about kissing Malfoy; about how he had petrified her and Harry. The only thing she omitted was the fact that Harry had told Malfoy the true location of the Elder wand. She told Krum instead that Harry had removed and destroyed the memory of where he hid the wand. _Krum didn't need to know that the Elder wand was in Draco Malfoy's hands._

Viktor sat silently for a long time contemplating what Hermione had told him. He finally spoke "Vut do you think about Dumbledore?"

"I don't know. I always believed him to be a good wizard. Now I'm not so sure."

"Vy?"

"Well, Dumbledore knew that Draco was trying to kill him, why didn't he help him? Why didn't he help the Malfoys during the year? Why wait until the last minute? He had planned for Snape to kill him anyways."

"Maybe he thought Draco would have killed himself. Maybe he thought Voldemort would have killed Draco." Krum now spoke in a hushed voice. "Maybe ven Draco disarmed him he realized his plan to die as the last master of the vand vas not going to be possible. Maybe he vas changing plans."

"So you do think that Dumbledore was planning something – something greater than just Voldemort's defeat."

"I do not know. Vere I am from, our view of Dumbledore has never been as ...happy ... no ... as ....as good ... our view of Dumbledore has never been as good as yours here in England. He vas a very powerful vizard. He defeated Grindelvald. It vas no secret vere I am from that he and Grindelvald vere friends. And at Fleur's vedding, that fellow vith the Gindelvald's sign. I do not know if your Order is as trustvorthy as you think." Krum exhaled loudly then grinned at Hermione. He tried to lighten the mood "But vat do I know? I vent to school under Igor Karkaroff!"

Hermione's mood did not lighten as intended. She was even more troubled than before. "What if Malfoy is lying? What if he did poison those drinks?"

"I vud think that the best person to talk to vud be Draco Malfoy. He is not a bad guy, he vill not hurt you Hermyonie. I know him better than you think."

Hermione was curious. She was not aware that Krum knew Malfoy at all.

Krum stood silently and retrieved a stone basin from a cupboard. Hermione recognised it immediately as a pensieve. "You keep a pensieve in your locker room?"

"But of course" Krum replied matter-of-factly. "How can I concentrate on a snitch if I have too many thoughts in my head?"

Hermione smiled and watched as Krum removed his memories from the bowl and put them into phials. He then tapped his head with his wand, extracting a memory which he put into the pensieve. He repeated this action, placing a second memory in the basin. He looked at Hermione. She thought he looked both sad and serious.

"Hermyonie, you vill not like this memory. I am sorry. When you come out of the pensieve I vill not be here, but if you ever need me I vill come. I think it is important for you to see this now; to understand vy I think you should talk to Draco. I vant you to know that...that I honestly do like you now I have gotten to know you. I do think of you as a friend. Sorry. Good-bye Hermyonie."

Viktor Krum left the locker room before Hermione had processed all of what he was saying. She looked at the memories swirling in the basin and soon, she became part of them.


	8. Malfoy?

Hermione was standing before a massive, ornate window. Light flowed through the glass, but there was no warmth. Outside, snow lay thick and heavy on the ground. Three boys walked past her. They were all wearing thick fur coats and speaking in a language she could not understand. Hermione realized that she was at Durmstrang and she quickly cast a translation charm so that she would be able to understand what everyone was saying.

Hermione took in her surroundings. This castle was grand. So often she had heard Fleur chide Hogwarts – compare it to Beauxbatons. But if Beauxbatons was anything like this, Hermione could understand why Fleur thought Hogwarts was like Kiddie Land. The corridors were wide, the chandeliers huge and the ceiling reminded her of the Sistine Chapel. The walls themselves were a deep burgundy colour and the intricately designed trimmings were solid gold. There were no headless (or near-headless) ghosts, no moving staircases and no wacky portraits adorning the walls.

Viktor Krum stood staring at a wall. He was very young, about eleven years old, wearing the Durmstrang uniform. He was clutching a broomstick in one hand and a large, leather bound book in the other. Hermione approached Krum and looked at the wall where he was staring. She gasped. Viktor had said that Grindelwald carved a sign into the wall, but she'd always assumed it to be a small etching hidden somewhere. This was no mere doodle. The carving was large – at least five feet high and another five wide – and burned with a golden-reddish hue against the burgundy wall.

Hermione was as startled as Krum by the voice which spoke him. "Do you know vut that is?"

The young Krum nodded stiffly. "It is Grindelvald's symbol."

The wizard standing next to Krum was also dressed in student robes, but he looked much older than Krum – probably about sixteen or seventeen. "You know the stories then?"

Krum responded "he was a dark vizard. He killed my grandfather and many others before Dumbledore killed him in nineteen forty-five."

"Ah!" The other student smiled cunningly "That is vut the textbooks say. But have you heard the _other _stories?"

"No."

"Vell, legend has it" the older boy spoke like a summer-camp counsellor telling a ghost story around a campfire to bunch of easily frightened kids "Legend has it that those three shapes – the triangle, the circle and the line – represent three magical objects and that vuever uses all three of them at vunce vill know all the secrets of life and death. Grindelvald and Dumbledore vere best friends and looked for the three magical objects. Ven they had found all three, they got together and Grindelvald used them first. But ven he used them all at vunce, there vere lots of sparks and lights. His soul was sucked out and transformed into a golden egg. Grindelvald's body fell to the ground; his heart vas still beating, his eyes still blinking, but he vas as if a Dementor had just sucked his soul out vithout killing him. The vizards that saw this thought that Dumbledore had vanquished Grindelvald, and they rejoiced and sang Dumbledore's praises. Dumbledore vas too scared to use the three objects together after vat. He decide to study them more; learn more about life and death before he used the three objects together. He ran away, taking the egg vith him. The egg soon hatched, and it vas a beautiful golden phoenix and Dumbledore realised that Grindelvald vas the phoenix and vud ...."

"That's enough Badanoff!" A loud voice echoed through the Durmstrang corridors and the student, Badanoff, turned as pale as a ghost. Krum, too, looked very afraid.

Hermione recognised Igor Karkaroff at once. "It is nothing but a carving on a vall!" Karkaroff's voice was harsh, his face was menacing. "I hope you have not been listening to the LIES that Badanoff here likes to fill the first years' heads vith." Krum shook his head vigorously. "Off to class vith you Krum, and don't let me catch you vith a broom in the hallways again." Karkaroff turned to Badanoff "As for you...."

Krum marched quickly away from the scene, as the memory began to fade. Hermione thought she heard Karkaroff utter the word _crucio _before the scene dissolved completely, but she couldn't be sure.

She was standing now on a patch of green grass next to a lake. The sky was blue, birds were humming and the sound of laughter echoed in the background. She was at Hogwarts. A young blond haired boy was throwing pebbles into the water. He seemed to be talking to himself.

Viktor Krum was watching Draco Malfoy intently. Hermione approached Draco to listen to what he was saying and to determine to whom he was speaking.

"I'm not fucking paying you to write about Harry Potter's tear-filled green eyes. I'm paying you to do a damn job. How fucking difficult is it to create a rift between two people?"

"Talking to yourself again Draco?"

Draco turned around and scowled at Viktor Krum. "So, will you do it?"

Krum replied. "She is not my type. And her teeth are avful. All she does is study. Can you not ask something else of me?"

Draco stooped, carefully collected a handful of dirt and flung it into the lake.

Viktor watched him intently, and then nodded towards the lake where the dirt ball had fallen "You sure she can swim?"

Draco ignored Krum's last question. "You want to know what to do with that egg or not?"

"Fine." Krum shoved his hands into his pockets as a cool wind blew. "But tell me one thing – if you like this girl so much, vy not just tell her."

Draco shook his head "It's not that simple. My family is ... I cannot ...there are things ... never mind. Just take her out. Keep her happy and distracted and most importantly, keep her safe. I'll fix her damn teeth."

"How do you know she vill go out vith me?"

"You're Viktor Fucking Krum. I'd go out with you! Are you still coming to the Manor for Christmas?"

"Yes. Master Karkaroff says he has things to discuss vith your father."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Draco Malfoy had bribed Viktor Krum to go out with her. And from what she could gather, he had paid Rita Skeeter to spy on her too. Was Draco Malfoy – the Slytherin Prince, the marble God, the pureblood supremacist and bane of her existence - in love with her?

The scene began to fade and Hermione made ready to leave the Pensieve when another memory manifested before her eyes. She'd thought Viktor had only put two memories in the Pensieve. _Perhaps this one was already in the bowl and he just hadn't taken it out._

She was in a drawing-room. One that she recognised instantly as she'd decontaminated it a few years previously with Ron's help. She was at number twelve Grimmauld Place. An older Krum – almost the age he currently was - was sitting in an armchair sipping a cup of tea. He was facing a number of Order members. Hermione recognised Arthur, Molly and Charlie Weasley. Tonks and Lupin were there as well.

Arthur spoke first "Tell us, Krum, why do you want to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I vant to fight. I vant to stop this Dark Lord from killing more innocent people. I heard that you are short on members. I vant to do vut I can to help. Fleur is my friend; she told me how to contact you."

The members of the Order all nodded. Lupin now spoke "You understand Krum, that ...."

Before Remus could finish his sentence the door to the drawing room flew open. There were voices arguing loudly. Hermione tried to make out what they were saying

"...no ... stop ... new recruit ... interview ... break cover...."

"... liars ... Dumbledore dead ... my son ..."

Hermione did not have to strain to hear for long as the brawl entered the drawing room. Dedalus Diggle fell through the open door while Kingsley Shacklebolt strained to prevent another man from entering the room. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when the man Kingsley was trying to restrain came into view. It was none other that Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius barged into the room in a fury, wand drawn. "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME? WHEN WAS SOMEONE GOING TO TELL ME?" He was waving his wand frantically from person to person.

"Lucius you need to calm down. Dumbledore has the situation ..."

"DON'T FUCKING SPEAK TO ME ABOUT DUMBLEDORE. HE KNOWS MY SON'S LIFE IS IN DANGER AND HE'S DOING NOTHING ABOUT IT. SINCE WHEN DOES DUMBLEDORE HAVE THE RIGHT TO DECIDE WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES? WE CAN HIDE DRACO. WE CAN BRING HIM HERE ..."

"Lou," Remus was speaking "Draco cannot come here. Dumbledore knows what he's doing. You just have to trust..."

"TRUST? I TRUSTED THAT OLD FART FOR EIGHTEEN YEARS. THE ONLY THING HE CARES ABOUT IS HIS PET POTTER! I JOINED THE DEATH EATERS AND SPIED FOR HIM WHEN HE WANTED ME TO. I GAVE UP VOLDEMORT'S HORCRUX AT GREAT PERIL TO MY OWN LIFE BECAUSE HE WANTED ME TO. I KEPT MY CRAZY SISTER-IN-LAW FROM KILLING HIS PRECIOUS POTTER IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES LAST YEAR! I SAT ROTTING IN AZKABAN FOR MONTHS! FOR WHAT? FOR DUMBLEDORE TO DECIDE THAT MY SON CAN BE SACRIFICED? I WILL NOT SIT BACK AND WATCH MY SON DIE. IF YOU WILL NOT HELP ME I'LL GO HELP MY SON ALONE."

Kingsley was still trying to physically restrain Lucius. Hermione assumed that Lucius disarmed him in the hallway. Lucius was proving difficult to control in his rage, even for a strong man like Shacklebolt. "I think you need to go back to Azkaban and cool off."

Arthur Weasley spoke "Calm down Lou"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. IT'S NOT YOUR SON'S HEAD ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK. AND EVEN IF YOU LOST A SON, YOU STILL HAVE FIVE MORE!"

Arthur turned an incredible shade of red and launched himself at Lucius. "How dare you!"

Arthur, Lucius and Kingsley toppled over onto the floor; Viktor barely jumping out of the way in time.

Kingsley tried to pin Lucius to the ground while Arthur pummelled Lucius in the stomach. Molly Weasley was crying and loudly begging the men to stop fighting. Charlie Weasley and Remus Lupin had their wands drawn and were trying to hex Malfoy. Tonks' wand was out too, but she was trying to deflect hexes from her uncle. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO BE UPSET, DON'T YOU TREAT HIM LIKE HE'S OUT OF LINE. I DIDN'T KNOW UNLCE LOU. NO ONE TOLD ME ANYTHING EITHER. LEAVE MY UNCLE LOU ALONE!"

Lucius continued his tirade "I HATE YOU ALL. LIARS ALL OF YOU. I WANT OUT. I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH THE ORDER. I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH DUMBLEDORE OR VOLDEMORT OR THIS WHOLE STUPID WAR. IF MY SON DIES I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU ALL." Struggling on the floor, Lucius was sending off a series of hexes in each and every direction. Lucius Malfoy could put up one hell of a fight.

A red flash shot out of Lucius' wand towards Dedalus Diggle. Diggle, now with wand drawn, deflected the curse. It ricocheted off the wall and struck the teacup that Krum was still holding. The teacup exploded. Everyone was shouting and screaming and the drawing room flashed multicoloured from all of the hexes going back and forth. Even the portraits in hall were now yelling. Tables and chairs were being knocked over, both from deflected curses and from the physical fight that was ensuing.

Suddenly there was an ear-splitting screech. Hermione clasped her hands over her ears. The only person in the room that seemed affected by it was Krum who had also clapped his hands over his ears. Everyone else was too engaged in their fight. Hermione looked around for the source of the high-pitched wail and soon noticed that an old witch in a black cap had entered one of the portrait frames in the room. It was Queen Scream herself.

'FILTH! SCRUM! UNHAND THAT PUREBLOOD I SAY! KILL THEM MALFOY! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THE FREAKS AND THE MUTANTS. KILL THE HALF BLOODS AND THE ABOMINATIONS."

The old hag's encouragement seemed to awaken something in Lucius and he intensified his fight.

"IF MY SON DIES I'LL KILL YOU ALL. I'LL RIP YOU ALL LIMB FROM LIMB."

Tonks was still trying to protect her uncle "DON'T HURT HIM! DON'T HURT HIM!"

Kingsley was barking orders "BIND HIM! STUPEFY HIM! GET HIM BACK TO AZKABAN!"

Molly Weasley was trying to pry her husband off of Malfoy "STOP IT ARTHUR! STOP IT ALL OF YOU."

It was like a disco – flashing lights, loud noises, crazed people. Even though she knew she couldn't be hurt, Hermione still felt the need to duck and cover. It was sheer pandemonium.

Suddenly the scene became rather green, as if viewed from behind a pane of green glass. The noise subsided and gradually the skirmish faded. Hermione, suddenly remembering that she was viewing Krum's memory, realised that he had flooed away.

* * *

Hermione was glad that Krum was not in the locker room when she got out of the Pensieve. She didn't know if she wanted to hug him or hit him.

One thing was for certain: she had gained more information from Krum's memories in the past few minutes than she had gained all week at Hogwarts. _Draco Malfoy was in love with her; the Malfoys were under cover – deep, deep under cover – for the Order and Dumbledore had definitely been up to something._

She would have to find Draco Malfoy – but where? She couldn't think where to start looking. It was too late to wander about London just then. Besides, she had no supplies with her. Hermione made up her mind to return to Hogwarts, pack a few essentials then leave and look for Draco Malfoy. Feeling weak, tired and overwhelmed, Hermione next to the Pensieve and buried her face in her hands.


End file.
